headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Firefly
Tiny Firefly was a member of the depraved Firefly family of Ruggsville, Texas. Played by actor Matthew McGrory (Big Fish), he appeared in the 2003 Rob Zombie horror film House of 1000 Corpses. McGrory reprised the role of Tiny for the film's 2005 sequel, The Devil's Rejects, though some of his scenes were filmed using a stuntman. Biography Tiny Firefly was by far the largest member of the Firefly household. Standing well over seven feet tall, Tiny's entire body was covered with third degree burns. According to his mother, Tiny's father Earl had a psychotic episode when Tiny was a young boy and doused him with gasoline and set him on fire. Tiny was not only badly burned, but was rendered mute from the incident as well. In October of 1977, Tiny assisted his siblings Otis and Rufus in the capture of four youths named Bill Hudley, Mary Knowles, Jerry Goldsmith and Denise Willis. Tiny did not appear to share the same murderous appetites as the rest of his family members, but he was eternally obedient to his mother and her psychotic whims. When Denise was dressed up for halloween and given to him as a gift for sexual pleasures, Tiny refused to take advantage and set her free after she begged due to his soft spot for women, the simple-minded giant acquiesced knowing that she would likely fail any attempt to escape from the rest of the family. This quickly proved to be a truism as Otis re-captured Denise only moments later. Tiny continued to serve as an accomplice to the family's crimes, usually by disposing of bodies and burying them in unidentifiable locations. In 1978, Tiny saved Baby Firefly from the revenge-driven Sheriff John Quincy Wydell by grabbing him from behind and snapping his neck. He then went into the Firefly farmhouse, which Wydell had set on fire, and rescued Otis and Captain Spaulding from the blaze. As the other Fireflys escaped, Tiny elected to stay behind. Knowing that his family would not survive the evening, Tiny decided that he has nothing left to live for. Rob Zombie; The Devil's Rejects; DVD director's commentary; 2008 He walked into the burning farmhouse and died as the structure collapsed about him. Notes & Trivia * Actor Matthew McGrory passed away on August 9th, 2005, one month after the release of The Devil's Rejects. * Matthew McGrory celebrated his 27th birthday in 2000 while filming House of 1000 Corpses. The food being consumed during the Firefly dinner sequence in the film is McGrory's birthday cake. Rob Zombie; House of 1000 Corpses; DVD director's commentary; 2004 * Tiny ate cereal out of a dog dish that had his name on the side of it. * Tiny's exact relationship to the rest of his family is a matter of speculation as it is intimated that Mother Firefly may have sired children through multiple husbands. It is likely that he is the only child of Mother and Earl Firefly. * During filming of The Devil's Rejects, Matthew McGrory injured his ankle and he was unable to perform in some of his scenes. The opening sequence of the film where Tiny is seen dragging a body through the woods is actually a 7'4" stuntman. However, McGrory was used for the shot where Tiny removes his hood, revealing his face. * Tiny bears a strong resemblance to Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street See also * Monsters/Gallery * House of 1000 Corpses/Gallery References ---- Category:1978 character deaths Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Characters who are burned to death Category:Characters who are crushed to death